Chasing Starlight
by skyr0cketaway
Summary: Distance can make or break a romance. HxA - Broken into three parts. Part One - Letters of Love. Rating might go up in later parts.
1. Part One Chapter One - Arnold I

A/N: Welcome to my first Hey Arnold fic :) First off - these chapters, specifically Part One only, will be very short. Part One is the distance chapter where all of Arnold and Helga's interactions are through letters. Time skips will happen as well, because eventually, the fic will become more of a 'high school fic'. Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

**Chasing Starlight**

**Part One – Letters of Love**

**Chapter One – Arnold I**

* * *

_Dear Helga,_

_ How are you? I'm doing good. I just settled into my new home in San Lorenzo. It's strange knowing I won't be waking up in Sunset Arms and it's strange knowing I won't be going to P.S. 118 with everyone to finish out my 6th grade year. _

_I'd be lying if I said a part of me doesn't regret my decision._

_And I know you're probably scowling at this letter as you read it and cursing me. Telling me if I knew I'd regret it, why did I even go?_

_Typical Helga._

_But I had to do this. I've lived without my parents for so long. I just wanted to live with them, for once in my life – have parents like a normal kid. Grandpa and Grandma understood. They gave me their blessing and okays. _

_I wish you would too._

_Anyways, enough about that! My new home in San Lorenzo is pretty big. We're located closer to a local city, which is where I'll be going to school. The house had a guest room, but I don't think any of you guys would ever be able to visit!_

_If you ever could, I'd be happy to house you... my parents too!_

_They were really impressed with you Helga, which I knew they would be. I've always been. Even before what happened in the jungle, even before FTi._

_Helga, you mean a lot to me._

_And I know this isn't doing much since its through paper and not in person, but..._

_I still like-like you._

_I hope we can continue to keep in contact and then one day, be reunited._

_Best Wishes,_

_ Arnold._

_P.S. - I still have your bow._

Arnold sighed as he laid down his pen, leaning back in his chair. He licked his lips, looking down at the first letter out of many more to come. His penmanship wasn't the greatest, but it was legible. He could tell he was nervous by the writing and he had even gotten a little more mushy than he had expected to.

But he couldn't help it... Helga had always done that to him.

She had always made him feel his emotions tenfold. He sighed, glancing over at the ribbon. He smiled at the pink fabric. It had been a parting gift from Helga – a way to always remember her. He had tried to insist he wouldn't need a constant reminder, just the thought of her was enough.

But she would have none of that.

So he made sure she had one as well!

He chuckled, folding the paper neatly before grabbing an envelope. He sealed it, then addressed it accordingly.

He darted down the stairs. His father was sitting at the table – reading the paper while his mother was doing dishes. She glanced at Arnold, a warm smile on her face.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?"

"And at such an early hour," his father murmured, glancing at the clock. "It's only a quarter till 6! Are most kids up this early?"

Arnold smiled sheepishly. "I'm just excited for school... and I, uh, want to mail off a letter."

Stella rubbed her hands off on a fluffy towel while his dad grinned. "To Gerald?"

"N-No."

Miles picked up his coffee cup. "Oh, I see. It's to Helga then, hmm?"

Arnold's face turned red while Stella gave her husband a warning look before glancing down at her son. "I'm sure she'll appreciate it, Arnold."

"So is it okay if I ride my bike to the post office then?"

"Sure," his dad sat his paper down. "It's good to get some exercise in this early."

Arnold nodded, darting out the door. He grabbed his bike – kicking up the kickstand and putting his bookbag on around his shoulders – the letter inside. He pedaled down the street, eyes wide as he took in his new surroundings. The heat was something he'd have to get use to, but as soon as he made it to the city, he felt at home.

He stopped in front of the post office, quickly running inside.

"I'd like to mail off a letter."

The man at the counter blinked before speaking English, albeit a bit brokenly. "Of course, young man. Express, I take it?"

"Please."

Arnold pulled out the change he had saved up, handing him the correct amount before turning to leave. He stepped outside, glancing around the city.

He could only hope the letter makes it to her!


	2. Part One Chapter Two - Helga I

**Chasing Starlight**

**Part One – Letters of Love**

**Chapter Two – Helga I**

* * *

_Football-Head,_

_ Nice to know you're getting cozy in San Lorenzo. And I'm fine, I guess. It's been a snoozefest without you to pick on, but 'eh what do you expect? It's strange walking by Sunset Arms and knowing you aren't there. It's strange to know the kid with the strange shaped head isn't going to P.S. 118 anymore._

_But you made your bed, you may as well lay in it, am I right?_

_And to be frank with you Arnold – I'm really not surprised you'd regret it. It is a big decision to make and a peabrain like you would hold onto some regret! Well, you should just get use to it! You made your choice, why regret it now? _

_It will work out for the better, because if there is one thing I know about your dorky personality, its that everything always works out one way or another. _

_I'm glad you get to finally live with your parents. Now if only I could get Bob to stop calling you little orphan arnie. Sheesh! _

_Phil and Gertie miss you though, they talk about you everytime I come over to visit. And I know its not my place to say this, football face, but they were your parents too. Whether you want to face facts or not, its the hard truth bucko._

_As for my blessings..._

_I've accepted that you are going to do what you have to do. I am happy for you and I can only wish you well, you know that Arnold. _

_Oh, and I'm glad your parents were that impressed with me. But I'm not surprised, I'm pretty amazing – as I've said so ontop of an infamous rooftop! Speaking of that, why did you have to bring that up. So bellow the belt you twerp!_

_Agh, fine. Look – I still love you and knowing my pathetic soul, I probably always will. So yeah, I want to keep in contact. Like hell am I letting you forget about Helga G. Pataki so easily!_

_Love you with all my soul,_

_ Helga_

_P.S. I still have your dopey blue hat too. Don't worry, I'm taking good care of it. Now make sure to get a good hair cut to go with the absence of your hat!_

Helga sighed lovingly, glancing at the letter she had received from Arnold, her heart thumping hard against her breast as she looked at the 'like-like' written on the page. She tried to reign in a girlish squeal, but failed.

She picked the letter, bringing it to her chest and swooned.

"Oh Arnold! You have no idea what your funny face does to me. How your words have turned me into this quivering mess of girlish dreams."

She sighed again, running a finger over the words. "Of course my flaxen angel, forever and always!"

She kissed the letter before pushing herself up. She grabbed a shoebox off of her shelf, opening it to reveal a little blue cap as well as the envelope the letter had arrived in. She smiled. This is where she would keep her love letters from Arnold.

She placed the letter back in gingerly, swooning slightly to herself before turning to her own written letter.

"With this letter, my love and I make a new road for ourselves."

She lifted it up dramatically. "With this letter, we both trek down the road of long distance. Letters and phone calls; we'll somehow make our way down the path of love until we finally reunite and become one. Oh my angel! I'll wait for you, I'll wait for you no matter how long it takes. I swear it, if my name isn't Helga G. Pataki."

She let out a girlish sigh, falling back on her bed. Her mind full of visions and thoughts of Arnold as she drifted to sleep.

_Oh Arnold...!_

When she awoke, she realized it was almost time to go to school. She screeched, sitting up in a flash. She grabbed the envelope she had already dated, stuffing the letter in and took off.

She noticed her empty lunchbox and growled. Forget it! She had enough pocket change to buy school lunch, it would work! She darted off – running towards the post office.

"Whooooa there, missy, what's your hurry?"

"Harvey! Here – I need to mail this pronto!"

He glanced at the letter, automatically recognizing the name and smiled. "Hehe, young love, huh?"

She scowled, handing him change. "Put it a can in it! I have school to get to."

Harvey chortled, putting the change in his pocket and the letter in his received mail. His eyes twinkled as he watched Helga stomp by. He had always had this feeling those two would become something. He shook his head and went back to his job.

After all, this love letter isn't going to deliver itself!


	3. Part One Chapter Three - Arnold II

A/N: Thanks to anyone who has read so far! I appreciate it! First off, I didn't really specify when this fic takes place, but I thought it was pretty obvious! Regardless, I'll say it now. This fic takes place after the Jungle Movie. The first two chapters were when they were 5th-6th graders. Since I think it was speculated Arnold would leave before the end of Grade School? Anyways! Onto the fic.

* * *

**Chasing Starlight**

**Part One – Letters of Love**

**Chapter Three- Arnold II**

* * *

_Dear Helga,_

_ How are you? You're probably tired of me starting my letters out that way, but what other way am I supposed to start it?_

_I can't believe its been two years since I left Hillwood now. Sometimes it doesn't feel like it, other times... I can tell._

_School here has gotten a lot better. At first I struggled, remember? Well, I'm doing much better now and I've made a few friends... none as good as the ones in Hillwood, but they are nice. I don't think I've ever talked about them before, so why not now?_

_First there is Faron, who is pretty funny. He helps me with my Spanish all the time. I'm still not very good at it. I think you'd like him, he seems to be pretty tough! A lot like you._

_Next is Gaspar. He acts all cool, kind of reminds me of Gerald! _

_And last is Jayda. She is pretty nice... I think she likes me._

_And she is kind of the reason I'm writing you Helga. I know I write you weekly, sometime more! But I thought I should tell you about Jayda. She was the one who helped me settle in at my new school and I think I'm really liking her._

_Anyways, have you made new friends in Junior High? I'm sure the school is much bigger now and you've met more people! Don't forget about me :)_

_Always yours,_

_ Arnold_

_P.S. We're setting up internet at our house, finally! I'll be making a facebook shortly and sending you a friend request!_

* * *

Arnold put his pen back into the holder with all his various pens and pencils – looking down at the letter. He had written and re-written this one dozens of times.

He just didn't know how to tell Helga he was dating... and perhaps for now, it would be best if he kept it vague.

He glanced over at Jayda, who was reading a book, her blond hair up high in a ponytail. He smiled before glancing back at the letter.

He felt as if, maybe he should stop writing to Helga... he had cut back severely on his writing to Gerald but kept pace with Helga. He wrote her all the time. He even had letters he hadn't mailed but addressed to her stashed in his room.

He rubbed his face, his cheeks darkening. He wasn't sure what it was, but he felt the compulsion to hold on to Helga...

"Everything okay?"

He looked over to glance in those stormy blue eyes... nothing like Helga's sky blue ones.

Ack!

He nodded. "Yeah, everything is good."

Jayda gave him a tentative smile before she turned back to her book. Arnold sighed, looking down at his letter. His heart twinged.

Helga was still in his heart. He meant his last words. Always yours... he probably always would belong to Helga in some sense of the words.

He folded up his letter, placing it in its envelope before turning to Jayda with a smile.

"Wanna go out for gelato?"

"Yes, please!"

He took hold of his girlfriend's hand and left his room; the letter awaiting to be taken to the post office.


	4. Part One Chapter Four - Helga II

**Chasing Starlight**

**Part One – Letters of Love**

**Chapter Four- Helga II**

* * *

_Dear Football-Head,_

_ It's fine to start out letters however you want! Don't make me tell you what to do, unless you are into that kind of thing. But who knows!_

_School is a lot different, I've already told you some things in the past, but as an 8th grader, things have gotten better and worse at the same time. We are all expected more responsibilities which is cool and annoying._

_And – jeez! Doesn't Gerald-o tell you these things? Criminy!_

_As for your new friends, they sound peachy. Especially Jayda._

_Arnold, if you're trying to tell me you are dating now, it's fine. You don't have to hold back with me. I know you are just trying not to "hurt my feelings" or whatever, but its fine. Really!_

_In fact, I can't say I've been a virgin mary myself. _

_It gets lonely, you know? Especially when you are one of the only ones in your class who isn't playing tonsil hockey with someone._

_Dating is overrated, but I joined the game for the kicks._

_Just treat Jayda right or else I'll pound you! And don't you forget about me either bucko. One of these days you'll come back and I'll be here waiting to kick your ass._

_Love always,_

_ Helga_

_P.S. That's great! I'm not on it much but with someone more interesting to talk to, I might._

* * *

Helga frowned as she looked at the letter wearily. She had seen this coming long ago. She had noticed the shift in Arnold's letters. Noticed the mushy content became less and less pronounced and noticed how the letters grew shorter. It was fine, really it was.

She felt her heart twinge, frowning at her own lie.

Okay, it was really fine. But she was okay.

She knew it would have been silly to hold onto Arnold, especially after two years of just letters. Two years of nothing but written words.

She told the truth in her letter.

She had moved on, in a sense. She had a boyfriend and has had boyfriends... she dated often to try and ease the pain.

She ran her fingers through his ponytail, glancing at the letter before there was a knock on her door. She turned in her chair, glancing at the intruder.

"Ready to go, babe?"

He stalked in, placing a hand on her shoulders. She smiled up at his ruggedly handsome face. She nodded, shuddering a he took out her ponytail.

"I like your hair better down."

"Hm. I don't do my hair for you, y'know?"

He scoffed, shaking his head. "Doesn't matter anyways, your ponytail would have come undone by the time I was through with you."

Her cheeks darkened and she scowled. "Wolfgang!"

He laughed as she chased after him, leaving the letter behind.


End file.
